


RDR2 {Oneshots, HCs, Drabbles, etc}

by Cinnamonn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage and Discipline, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because RDR2, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Lemon, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Petting, Light Sadism, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Poly Relationships, Punishment, Romantic Fluff, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonn/pseuds/Cinnamonn
Summary: This is just a bunch of RDR2 Oneshots, HCs, Drabbles.I'm currently only writing for Hosea Matthews, Dutch Van Der Linde, John Marston, And Arthur Morgan. I might add in more of the characters later but for now, I'll only be writing for them.REQUESTS ARE OPEN
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Reader, John Marston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Dating Hosea Matthews HCs {GN! Reader}

\- He LOOOOOVEs reading to you and just having conversations about like logic and shit and likes to know your views on life and your own personal philosophies.

\- Let's be honest all us Hosea lovers are like teens and young adults (bUT WHEN YOU TWO ARE DATING ITS LEGAL!!!) so we all know damn well there's a gOOD age gap between him and his partner bUUT he low-key kinda likes it and it low-key high-key turns him on but he's too embarrassed to admit it. 

\- He LOVES cuddles and physical affection. He likes to have you either snuggled up against him by the campfire or sitting on his lap, but that's usually the most PDA he’ll ever show. Throughout the day you guys usually just exchange quick kisses, hand holding, hugs, ya know, small basic but aDoRaBLE gestures like those. 

\- If you're more of a robbing and conning kinda person, then Hosea will be Worried CONSTANTLY, but he won't let it show. He’ll still let you do your thing but if there’s a risky job that you could get hurt in then he will try to step in and either make a compromise or if it's HELLA risky, then he’ll make you stay at camp. 

\- If you prefer staying at camp and helping around with the chores, then Hosea will steal glances 24/7. If you catch him looking then he’ll either flush and glance away making you giggle or he’ll send you a smirk and wink leaving you a blushing mess. 

\- Everyone around absolutely lOVES your guys’ relationship. You kinda become the camp mom/dad/parent and help with anything you can and are always willing to give advice or be a shoulder to cry on. 

\- Micah is a dick like always and makes nasty comments about both you and Hosea but Hosea and you usually clear it up rEAL fast. (Also Arthur low-key has like a fucking sixth sense for when Micah is pestering someone so he always helps if Micah gets even more outta hand then he already is)

\- Tilly, Mary-Beth, and Karen loVe asking you questions about your relationship, what you like about Hosea, if you have plans for your future with him, etc. but sometimes they'll ask some sPICy questions and if you're feeling frisky, you might give them an answer lmao


	2. RDR2 Crack (Vines/Memes/Tiktoks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Van Der Linde gang goes absolutely wild.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write RDR2 crack I'll use all the characters but once again I'll only write one-shots, HCs, and drabbles for john, Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea.
> 
> Enjoy this fuckery I made :)

***********************************************************************************************

Abigail reading Jacks diary:

"I had a grat tim when i was chikacrip. i had lass avi makap on ma fas."

***********************************************************************************************

*Javier plays guitar*

Swanson: 

Slow down, grab your bible, pray like your trying make your soul revival!

*starts twerking*

"praise the lord! praise the lord!"

***********************************************************************************************

Javier:

"I mean like I get complimented all the time-"

Sean: 

*WHEEZES*

Javier: 

"What?! I DO!"

***********************************************************************************************

Kieran describing Mrs. Grimshaw as she walks around camp: 

"Shes like you cant fuck with me, nobody can fuck with me, I'm so badass don't fuck with me."

***********************************************************************************************

John *Sarcastically*:

"Oh my god I lOve Pearsons stew! Pearsons stew is my lIfe!"

***********************************************************************************************

Dutch: 

"On my way to fuck your bitch!-" 

*Jumps, trips, and face plants on the ground*

Hosea: 

*WHEEZES* 

"Oh my god get uP!"

***********************************************************************************************

Karen:

"let'S GET WHITE GIRL WAISTED!"

***********************************************************************************************

Hosea:

"My favorite fall vegetable is a sweet potato!"

***********************************************************************************************

Micah: 

"We just got a letter! Wonder who its from?!"

Aruthr: 

"Suck my ass."

***********************************************************************************************

John:

"I'm in me mums car broom broom."

Hosea:

"Get out of me car."

John:

"aw"

***********************************************************************************************

Arthur:

"This kids definitely on crack right now."

*John throws basketball and jack hits it with his head*

Jack: 

"YeAh... YEAhAEAEAEAEAH"

***********************************************************************************************

Dutch to Hosea: 

"BABY ITS YOU! YOURE THE ONE I LOVE! YOURE THE ONE I NEED!"

***********************************************************************************************

John:

"RAAHH"

Dutch:

"HAAAAHHHHH! STAAAP I COULDA DROP MY STEW!"

Hosea: 

"heh HA!"

***********************************************************************************************

Arthur:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP MICAH! NO WHAT DID YOU SAY DUDE? WHAT THE FUCK DUDE? STEP THE FUCK UP MICAH!"

***********************************************************************************************

Micah:

"oh hey thanks for checking in I'm StIll A PIeCE of GARbAge"

***********************************************************************************************

Tilly:

"And they were roommates!"

Mary-beth:

"Oh my god they were roommates!"

***********************************************************************************************


	3. RDR2 Crack (Vines/Memes/Tiktoks) 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back and they're ready to fuck shit up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hosea: "Is there anything better than pussy? Yes, a really good book."

*Javier strum guitar*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pearson: "Oh my god hurricane Katrina? More like hurricane tortilla!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Keiran: "you don't know me. WHAT IS GOOD? YOU DONT KNOW! YOU DONT KNOW ME!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Arthur: "Road work ahead? Uh yeah, I sure hope it does!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Micah being a dick: "we all die you either kill yourself or get killed"

*Javier starts playing guitar* 

Arthur to Micah: "Which you gonna do? Which you gonna do?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Abigail: "Uh Mrs. Grimshaw I have something to tell you"

Mrs. Grimshaw: "what is it, honey?"

Abigail: "*sighs* I got an A-BOR-TION"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sean: "If you wanna play baseball you gotta be the baseball!"

*Jumps into a ball*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kieran: "H-hi my names Kieran welcome to pizza hu-ut, left me gu-uess pizzuhh-"

*passes out*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dutch: "I thought you were bae. Turns out your just fam."

Molly: "Bruh"

*Dutch throws up "I love you" hand sign"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Arthur learning to play piano*

John: "sAIL" *smashes keys*

Arthur: "sHIT"

John: *WHEEZES*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(I was watching some tiktoks and saw this one and I thought it was a perfect Arthur and John one so if you were wondering where this one was from its a tiktok lol)

John: *Whispers* "Bro I think ima bout to crap myself I have to fart so bad god... do you think if I like try to cover it up with a cough they wouldn't hear it?"

Arthur: "yea just do it"

John: *coughs into elbow* 

*two seconds later*

*loud ass fart erupts from Johns ass*

John: "AAGHHHHH I *Stands up and covers ass* THINK I JUST POOPED MY- DAMMIT!!!!"

*Que everyone in camp laughing their asses off*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Javier: "When there's too much drama in camp, all you gotta do is, *Starts singing* wAlK AwAaaWAwaaay-yyy-yyyyyy-ayyyyy"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tilly: "Uh you cant sit with us"

Micah: "Actually Tilly I cant sit anywhere, I have HeMEeRoOiDS"

*javier strums guitar*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	4. John Marston X GN!Reader (Dating HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of John X Reader HCs (There's some ~suggestive~ HCs so just beware lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy sorry I'm posting kinda late I've been working on a lot of content INCLUDING some fanfics for this book. I'm currently working on a request for this series so get ready for more RDR2 content. Also, I'm planning on posting some Stranger Things, Undertale, Beetlejuice, and The Conglomerate fics soon! :) Thank you guys for being patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Oh mY LORD

-Okay, let’s be honest, John is kinda a dick, but he’s a lovable dick.

-He’s not a very physically affectionate person in front of others but when you two are alone, WOOOOOOOOO let’s just say he gets pretty handsy. 

-If you enjoy going on missions, then he LOVES to tag along and helping (he secretly does it so he can make sure nothing bad happens to you but he’ll be damned if he's not taking that secret to the grave.)

-It’s easy to say he’s not really used to a stable relationship so when it comes to doing healthy things like talking about feelings then he will be VERY nervous and uncomfortable but will ultimately do it because deep down he knows that this is the best for both of you. 

-Because of what he’s gone through with Abigail, he’s defiantly not used to compliments or being praised but if you like to praise then he will EAT THAT SHIT UUUUUUP!!!!

-P R AI SE HIMMMM

-Is a top/dom 90% of the time but can easily switch to being a bratty bottom

-Is kinda kinky but also likes the basics

-John is ultimately down to try anything at least once

-Probably has a daddy kink *sips tea*

-He’s definitely the type to be your best friend as well as your partner

-He doesn't give a lot of compliments, but he still lets you know how much he loves you and probably praises you a lot in bed

-Definitely flirts with you and whispers dirty things in your ear around camp just to get you flustered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! My requests are open so please feel free to give me suggestions! :) (( Like I said I am currently working on a request rn so If you do make a request it will probably take a hot min before it gets done and posted))


	5. RDR2 Crack (Vines/Memes/Tiktoks) 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I wrote these like a month ago lmao

Hosea: I’m over 50 *Jumps* and I feel great! *Thumbs up*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pearson: Love… Is… A baked sweet potato.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

John: What if I wanna have sex before I get married?

Mrs. Grimshaw: Well I guess you’ll just have to be prepared to die.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Abigail: John, I want a divorce.

John:...Divorce… *Laughs*

Abigail: It’s not funny john, and you know It’s been coming for a long ti-

John: *more laughter*

Abigail: Why do you always laugh when I’m upset?

*both are silent*

Abigail: I’m absolutely seri-

*MORE LAUGHTER*

Abigail: I’m serious this ti-

*M O RE L AU GJHTER*

Abigail: STOP LAUGHING!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*John falls through roof*

Arthur: Hey John.

John: Hey Arthur.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hosea: Arthru you’ve got a mushroom on your shirt.

Arthur: Aww I’m a failure

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Swanson: You're all going to hell *Starts waving* Goodbye!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Abigail: John, go put those corn dog's back!

John: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Swanson: Sure, you may be verified on twitter, but are you verified in the eyes of God?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Swanson: I am disgusted. I am revolted. I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ, and this is the thanks I get?!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Swanson: Welcome to bible study were all children of Jesus!

*John Snorts cocaine while Sean is drunkenly singing “kumbaya (idk how to spell it lmao) my lord” and Javier is playing his guitar”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack to a bee: Ya like jazz?

*Micah fucking smashes the bee* 

Jack: ahhh micah why did you aaHAHAHAHHHAAAHHHHH YOU CRUSHED HIM AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Karen: Ah I would I just got to much to do tonight

*Later*

*Plays spongebag music on piano while chuging a beer*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Charles: *Screams into jar and closes it* Everythings fine.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this installment of RDR2 crack! If you have any requests then please don't hesitate and ask away! :)


End file.
